Only for You
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: Once a simple one-shot, now a collection of them! Revolves around Roxas//Sora. WARNING: Yaoi, Boy-Boy relationship. DONT LIKE? DON'T READ. R&R Please.
1. Only for you

Written in Sora's POV. Sora was susposed to meet his blonde-haired boyfriend at the dock at Destiny Island….but he realizes that no matter how late Roxas becomes….He'd always wait for him.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN any of the KINGDOM HEARTS charries, nor did I create the game.**

**--**

**:Only for you:  
**

"_I'll be there, I promise." _

**Well, that's what you said right?**

……**So why am I here?**

**-**

**It's raining now….  
I'm getting cold.  
I've been here all night, waiting, you know?**

"_Just wait for me."_

**I am.  
I told you I would.**

**But it's getting hard to feel my toes…**

**Oh, look.**

**Here comes the sun,**

**Just over the water.**

**You always liked to watch the sun rise….**

**You always said that the sun set was to depressing…**

**It only showed that another day of our lives was gone.**

**We were going to go sailing...  
In the moonlight,  
Remember?**

**I've always loved the moon.  
I love the way it makes your eyes glow.  
The way you play sometimes, about being a wharewolf.  
The thought makes me giggle softly.  
**

**I hear a noise, and I turn around.**

"…**R-roxas?" I call softly, my voice as shaky now as my whole body.**

**Oh, just another couple taking a morning stroll..**

**At least they have an umbrella.**

**It gets hard to feel my legs.**

**I rub them, try and bring back the fading warmth as I sit here on the dock.**

**I wipe my eyes, unaware I had been crying.**

**It's hard to tell when rain is running down your face.**

**It seems I'm always like this...  
Waiting,  
and waiting.**

**It can't possibly be good for me.  
Or for my heart, when I worry you might not even bother to show up one day.**

**But I love you.  
What else am I suposed to do?**

**When I hear the hurried footsteps.**

**I turn my head, and smile softly.**

"_**Sorry I'm late!"**_

**_You call to me, a worried look on your face.  
I notice, your wet too._**

**As your warm yet damp arms wrap around me, I let out a small sigh….**

"**You, late? Never….."  
****  
****Maybe I'm stupid...  
Maybe I shouldn't wait like this all the time...  
But I guess...**

**I guess maybe I'd rather be an Idiot,  
Then not be with you.**


	2. Your not hopeless

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts charries, nor did I create the game.**

**BOLD - "..." Roxas**

_Italic - "...'' Sora_

Written in Roxas' POV.  
When the brunette gets his heart broken, will an underlying love be uncovered?

**--**

**:Your not Hopeless:**

_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

**You know I can't stand it when you cry.**

**You know I hate it when you turn away from me...  
like I'm some stranger.**

**Was it so long ago that we were like this...****  
we were smaller.**

**I still remember holding you then, just like I am now.**

**So cry, Sora, cry onto my shoulder.  
I won't leave you.**

**"It's okay...I'm here."**

**The way you look up at me..  
Those tears in your eyes.  
It breaks me heart.  
Like a part of me died.**

_"Why..."  
_**You hickup,  
**_"Why did...d-did he have to go..."_

**Oh Sora.  
I know why he did this to you.  
I know how Riku was.  
He used you,  
Abused you,**  
**and left you hung out to dry.**

**"I don't know."  
I lie, trying to cover up the painful truth.**

_"I t-thought...he loved m-me."_

**_You cling to me with your shaking form,  
your sobs growing only louder._**

_**"He was a fool to abandon you."**__**  
I'm angry.  
I hate him.  
I hate the very air he breathes.**_

**_You can feel my anger I'm sure, and I feel your hands grip my now damp shirt even tighter._**

"Roxas...D-Don't...you can't hurt him. Please..."

_**Your whimpered pleas are gold for the man who doesn't have the right to lay his eyes on your perfect soul.**_

_**"...I won't."  
oh but how I want to...  
how I want to make him suffer.**_

_**You're not happy with my words,  
I can see that.**_

_"Promise me."_

**_Oh how unfare Sora._**

_**"I promise."**_

_**Now you know I can't touch him.  
I could never lie to you.**_

_"Thank you...Rox."_

_**Your voice is soft, but you've stopped crying for now.  
I wish you would stay in my arms.  
Let me protect you, my beautiful prince.**_

_**"Sora-"**_

_"I must really be hopeless, huh?"_

_**You cut me off, and look up at me.  
Your smile is a weak one,  
full of sadness still.**_

_**"No."  
I tell you firmly,  
"Your stronger then I am."**_

_**And then it's me who gets the surprise of a life time.  
You hold onto me tightly around my neck,  
placing soft but meaningful kissing apon my undeserving lips.**_

__

_**  
**_

_**It's not even a moment before I realize that I'm kissing you back.**_

_**Oh what am I doing?  
Your going to hate me if I let this go on...  
Your hurting, and only need it for comfort.**_

_**"Sora..."  
I lean back, breaking the kiss.**_

"...yes, Roxas?"

_**Your cheeks are flushed, your eyes are clouded.  
Your wonderous mouth hung open.**_

_**"Sora...don't, you don't really want this..."**_

_**You look at me curiously,  
**"Why don't I? Isn't that my choice?"_

_**I sigh, letting my hand thats been on your hip linger there a while longer.**_

_**"I suspose...but-"**_

_**You shake your pretty head,**_

_**  
**"Roxas, you've always been there for me."_

__

**This time, I notice something else in you voice..is that...Adoration?**

_**It must be my turn to cry...**_

_"You never once turned your face away, even if I would have slapped it..."_

_**I can feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.**_

__

_"Roxas. I love you!"_

_**Thats it,  
I feel my heart stop.  
I can feel the world stop.  
I can feel time itself almost stop.**_

_**  
**_

**I hug you tighter, if possible, trying not to break you in two.**

**Your kisses feel soft and sweet on my cheeks...  
my eyes,  
my nose,  
my chin...  
Everywhere you can reach.**

**"Sora, I-I've loved you...from the very begining."****  
I say shakily.**

**You pause, smiling softly at me.  
Only me.  
only myself do I see reflected in your eyes.**

_**"I must be more hopeless then you."**_

_**You giggle, and nuzzle your soft head agenced my chest.**_

_"Your not hopeless."_

_**you say softly, raising your head so you can place your soft hands on each side of my face.  
**_

_**Oh god, how my heart needs to start again..  
I can't breath.**_

_**Only when your lips meet with mine again,  
Does my heart begin to pound as if trying to make up for the lost beats.**_

_**Your not hopeless.**_


	3. Promises and lies

Yes, even though I'm adding another short to this collection, I won't be posting another chapter in 'Who are you', until Monday.  
Sorry everyone!

THIS FIC IS RATED T+ Due to language.

Yes, this is a different fic then all my normal lovey-dovey ones...  
But a little hate can't hurt, right?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charries from Kingdom Hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.

Plain - Sora

**BOLD - Roxas**

_BOTH_

* * *

**Promises and Lies**

All the things we hold on to...

_-Bodies crushing together, an imperfect jigsaw-_

From passed actions, to the current.

There is one thing I know,  
I'm done with you.

**All the things you've said and done...**

**-"_Take me, I'm yours."-_**

**I know what lay under that mask of perfection.**

Could it be that you hate me?  
With all the things I've done to you.

**You slept with my bestfriend, smiling as I walked in.  
Lets just say I never talked to him again.**

Oh I know how you look at me,  
Like I'm some kind of whore...

But I know you only wished,  
I could be only yours.

**When you say that you'll be true this time,  
I know just what you'll do.**

**You'll walk away tonight for sure,  
and it's someone new you'll screw.**

The neckless you got me,  
I threw away.

I'm wearing the expensive one,  
That HE got me today.

**I can see you with him,  
hanging on his arm.**

Oh whats this?  
Glass is everywhere.

All I can think about,  
is how I'll smash his car.

Someone slashed his tires,  
I knew it had to be you.

**I know that your no longer mine,  
I'm taking baby steps.**

**But I also know one thing for sure,  
It's your face I can't forget.**

When he's holding me,  
He's thinking he got lucky.

When he touches me,  
I think how I'm so dirty.

**When ever I see you,  
I can't help but stop and glair.  
****  
After all...  
It really isn't fair.**

**  
**

_I fail at everything,  
From promises to lies._

_Yet it's only you,  
That knows the reason why._

* * *

WEll thats it!  
Oh, and the man that Roxas see's Sora with, changes.  
It's ment to show an on going sort of pissed relationship of a sort between them after Sora cheats on Roxas.

This is my last up date for this week!  
See you all on monday.

Sora


	4. Chill in the August air

**This might be the last of the short fics for a while...  
So it might be alittle longer then the others.**

I hope everyone enjoys!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the charries from Kingdom hearts I/II, nor did I create the game.

**BOLD - Sora  
**plain - Roxas

_Italic - previous/flash back_

* * *

**:Chill in the August breeze:  
**

_"Couldn't you just wait until your birthday?" Sora asked him, Clinging onto his arm.  
But Roxas shook his head, laughing.  
"What the point," He said, shoving Sora off playfully. "If I'm old enough, it won't be as fun."  
Sora pouted, folding his arms as Roxas left out the door.  
"You'd be a lot safer..." The brunette mumbled, sighing._

_-  
_

**I groaned, shoving off the covers.  
Sleeping on the couch was a bad idea.  
But I couldn't be sure when you would be back home, so I had to try and wait up for you.  
Your shoes were there by the door, and I sighed with relief.  
At least you were home.  
...but where were you?  
-**

My head hurt like hell...  
clearly I had had far to much to drink.  
Even though I was 20, I couldn't hold my liquer that well.

I was laying on your bed, having managed to make it up the stairs last night.  
You had been sleeping so soundly...  
though I'm still surprised you didn't hear me stumble in.

I sat up slowly, reaching over to the night stand.  
I down a couple Advil.  
Bleh...dry swallowing pills tasted the worst.  
I lay back down with a groan.

Why did you have to be right all the time?  
-

**Sure enough, there you were...  
and on my bed.  
I shook my head as I kneeled at the side of the bed,  
dabbing at your forehead gently.**

**You opened your eyes slightly,  
just enough to look at me.  
You were so stupid sometimes...  
I wonder why I even fell for you in the first place.**

**But maybe it was your stupidity that was why I figured you needed me so damn much.**

**Either way,  
I could only smiled slightly as I gave you a soft kiss.  
I even tried to hide my distain at the fact you tasted of vodka.  
**-

I always loved it when you cared for me.  
I remember the first year of our relationship...  
When I played sick just so you would dote on me.

Oh how I loved that winter most of all.

I can't believe you kissed me without making me get up and brush my teeth first.  
It made me smile softly, though my head still pounded.

I felt for your hand, and in finding it, grasped onto it lightly.  
I mumbled a 'thank you',  
though I know it should have been an 'I'm Sorry'.

Everytime it seems,  
Your the one trying to look out for me.  
But I always end up trying my hardest to push you away.  
-

**A thank you?  
Thats it?  
You exspect everything to be okay?**

**I let out a sigh,  
"Your welcome..."  
I said softly,  
adding a mumbled, 'Jerk' at the end.**

**No matter how upset you made me sometimes,  
I knew I could never leave you.  
Your my world.  
Your the chill in my August breeze.**

-

I heard that.  
You called me a Jerk again, didn't you?  
Well, not that it matters much...  
it's the least I deserve.

As the pain started to fade,  
I sat up slowly.  
I pull your hand up to my face,  
placing a soft kiss on your lightly tanned skin.

You sigh, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Sorry, Sora."  
I lower your hand, and place mine on your waist.  
Pulling you to me, I start in like I normaly do.  
A string of apologies, tied to a kite made of promises, only to be lost in the wind.

You know I want to mean them.  
...But You know very well that I don't.  
-

**I lean back into your touch,  
Your fingers gliding over my hips.**

**Oh how I want to believe your words this time...  
How I want you to stop and grow up.**

**I want you to realize that I can't keep this up forever.  
How when I worry about you, my heart suffers.**

**I can't, won't, give up.  
Not now.**

**So I lean back, pulling you down into a kiss.  
The alcohal taste is enough to make me want to hurl...  
But I won't.  
Not until you pass out again at least.**

**I know I'm helplessly in love with you.  
It's all I can do to keep from sinking into the deep pools of lust and mistrust  
when you come home.**

-

Oh Sora, your so kind to humor me.  
The warmth to my October evenings.

Something is different this time.  
I can feel it.

Your determination is pulcing into me through your kisses.  
So I hold you tighter,  
Pin you down to the bed,  
I know now it's true by that nod of your head.

My sky, my world, is only you.

So maybe this time...  
Those words are for real.  
Maybe those promises are true.

If anyone could help me,  
It's you, my love.

So please  
Warm me.

-

**As I pull you down, for a needy kiss..  
I can only think of how your the only one that makes me feel like this.**

**The heated touch, the cool caresses...  
Like hot and cold, we melt together.**

**Your name escapes my lips...  
My name echos off of yours.**

**So very different, so very much the same.  
Every time we play this game...  
I can't help but feel it's me who loses.**

**But not this time, I won't give in.  
As I straddle your hips, and kiss your lips,  
I feel my resolve.**

**Then I look in your eyes,  
and can see that you know.**

**Today is different...**

**Today,  
There is snow.  
**-

Your face is all a glow,  
as you ride me hard and slow...  
the pleasureful ripples breaking the surface of my icey pond.

Please, defrost me...  
Wake me up only when spring arives.

I feel so alive and yet so weary.

I can't wait any longer...  
So I let you take me passed the ugly autum...  
passed the lovely spring.

And Soon the summer sun,  
is slowly warming me.  
-

**Oh god how I love you...  
I can't remember feeling this whole.**

**Even though there have been other times,  
This one beats them all.**

**I can feel my warm high colliding with your sweet chill...  
And soon I'm panting, hardly awake,  
still compleetly filled.**

**I wait for you to move, but know you won't.  
I don't either, except to lay next to you.**

**So I'll bask in your cold from now on...  
I won't try to change it.**

**Just promise me one thing...  
you won't leave me for someone colder.  
**-

I can feel my eyes drooping...  
the warmth so overwelming.

I hold you tight, not ever wanting to let go again.  
I can't believe I was so stupid not to see how worried you were about me.

I should have been paying so much more attention to everything about you.

Your eyes, your hair...  
Those clothes you wear.

All of that, and more.

No, I'm going to change...  
For you.

My one and only warmth.

* * *

Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
-sniffsniff-

If you can't tell,  
This short is about the struggles of relationships.  
Roxas had drinking problems or a sort,  
and Sora had to try his best to stay by his side.

I think it shows, that if you really love someone...  
You can get through anything.

Thankyou for reading!

Please, R&R.

-Sora

I got up, making some tea for me, coffee for you.  
I dampened a rag before heading upstairs

-


End file.
